Slayer Rory Through The Stargate
by JessicaRenee026
Summary: Xover with Stargate: Atlantis, BuffyAngel, and Gilmore Girls. Rory, a potential turned slayer follows Buffy through the gate on the way to Atlantis to begin her training.


**Title:** Rory through the Stargate 

**Author:** Hadlee May

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the programs mentioned in this story, I only own the plot line and any original characters.

**Summary:** Xover with Stargate: Atlantis, Buffy/Angel, and Gilmore Girls. Rory, a potential turned slayer follows Buffy through the gate on the way to Atlantis to begin her training.

**AN:** Just a little idea I had. I've toyed with slayer Rory after reading a fic a bit ago, but this is my first attempt at any Stargate. I'm going to try and not change too much of the story line involving the first season of Stargate. Though it will be different, since Rory is the main character, and she will be involved on missions. Turns out, Rory's got quite a shot. Anyways, since this is relatively a GG fan fiction, I wont be all fussy about all the SGA characters every whims. If you watch the show, good. But it's not necessary to the plot line I'm going to carry in this story, other then the missions Rory does attend. Anyways, on with the stories.

**.1.**

" Mom, if you're watching this, it means that the government is seriously trusting you to keep your mouth shut because what I'm about to tell you is classified or they seriously edited it to nix all the details of what the classified is. On the assumption that you've been given access to the video in it's entirety…here goes."

Lorelai watched her daughter visibly sigh on the film, her blues brimming with tears as she began her explanation.

"I'm not the person you thought I am. For the past three and half years, I've been keeping a secret from you. It wasn't that I didn't trust you, it was them that didn't. They said that it was rare a family member would be accepting of the kind of destiny I'd stumbled into. But that's not where it began. And if you wanna know the WHOLE truth, it didn't start with me, but I figure you might not have enough coffee in the house for that.

"The day I graduated, in the tiny nano second that passed before you made it from your seat in the audience to where I stood with my classmates, I was approached by two girls. They told me that I was different from other people, but didn't have a lot of time to explain. They offered me a chance to train and learn about what I was, but, with Yale on the horizon, I turned them down, instead agreeing to read books about what was happening, and what my destiny meant. I'm not all together normal, mom. Not that you needed me to tell you. After all, I am your daughter. All joking aside, though, I'm a slayer. It's an ancient warrior created at the beginning of time to stand against the vampires and the demons…blah, blah, blah. Buffy, that's one of the girls I talked to at graduation, wasn't incredibly excited about the speech, and by the time I heard it in it's entirty, I understood why. It's long and drawn out, and full of old English dialect.

"Anyways, thanks to some wiccan mojo, courtesy of the other girl with Buffy, a wacky red head named Willow, nearly a thousand potential slayers were awakened. I think at the time I was content with living me life, since I wasn't necessarily needed in this grand fight."

Lorelai tried to imagine her daughter fighting. It was hard to imagine, whether it be human, demon, or vampire. Her daughter was definitely not a fighter.

"Until I was approached about a month ago by Buffy and Willow again."

Lorelai felt a bit annoyed at the two girls persistence with her daughter. Had they not been, her daughter be arriving home for summer break and Lorelai wouldn't be watching a government issued goodbye from her only child.

"Apparently all the slayers are in danger, no matter how far from the battle fields they are. And so a majority of them were being taken some place where the threats of vampires and demons and corrupt people were unable to get to them. I nearly refused again when she told me where we were going to go.

"In two weeks, I'm going to be joining a group of military officials, scientists, and fellow slayers and a few watchers through a wormhole with a destination intended to another galaxy."

Lorelai's eyes widened, and for a minor moment she thought perhaps this was all a joke and that the moment this video ended, Rory was joint to barrel through the door laughing at how gullible her mother was.

"Close your mouth Lorelai, drool is not very becoming on you. Mom. I'm not kidding. For a while now, the military has been using what they call a 'Stargate' It's a circular thing that you can dial out to different planets and stuff. It's all quantum physics, and despite one of their lead experts trying to explain it, it was lost on even me. We're going to Atlantis… Yes, Lorelai, the lost city that we heard about on the discovery channel that one night we didn't have anything else to watch and needed something good to mock. While there, Buffy plans to train us in defense, while aiding in a grand study of the technology and other stuff that the ancients, that's what the SGC calls the Atlantians. Unfortunately, this trip just happens to be one way. There's only one ZPM, a power device that's going to get us to where we're going, only has enough juice to get us there."

Lorelai's mouth opened in shock at the words falling from her daughter's mouth on the video. Certainly her Rory wasn't saying that she was leaving her. That she was going somewhere far, far away and not returning. It seemed so un-Rory like that Lorelai was beginning to think that this video was a hoax. She nearly stopped the tape in order to call some official to announce that her daughter was missing. Though, looking at the paused look on Rory's face, she knew that the ideas was potentially bad.

"So, this is my goodbye. I wanted to say this to you in person, but, I wasn't sure I could do that. What with the hugs, tears, kisses, and goodbyes. Saying it to a video is like I'm not really leaving you forever."

A few tears fell from Lorelai's eyes.

"Mom. I'm sorry. For everything. For Logan. For the boat thing. For quitting Yale…

"Tell Luke that I'll miss him, that I love him, and that he was the closest thing to a steady father I had and that he was simply the best. Mom- seriously, marry that guy. Tell Grandma and Grandpa that I'm sorry about Yale. Give Dad a hug and kiss for me. If you see Logan, tell him I'm sorry. Give my love to everyone in town. I'll miss them all very much. I love you mom. Goodbye."

In almost an instant the video ended and the screen went black. Lorelai panicked and attempted to fast forward, hoping there was more, but there wasn't. By now, Rory was probably gone, and a sudden wave of emotion hit her. Her baby was leaving her. Trembling, she picked up the phone that was wedged in the couch cushions and dialed a familiar number. Holding back her sobs, and managed a small "Luke" before letting the sobs take over her thin body. Luke's voice echoing through the phone as she dropped it to the hardwood floor, the call forgotten.

**.2.**

Rory had been confounded at the immensity of the secret base as a small bus escorted her and several other slayers past a security gate once given clearance. When Buffy Summers had shown up at her dorm room, Rory had been all but prepared to send the slayer away until she'd been informed that it was possible that she was in danger.

Of course, Buffy had told her in the first place that a slayer's life was dangerous, and in all honesty, short lived. Most didn't make it past twenty, and in Rory's case, she wouldn't make it past her first encounter with anything Subterrestrial.

It was Buffy's words that convinced her that perhaps training would be a good idea. If only for a chance encounter with something Rory had never faced before.

Then of course, there was a catch. Rory's training wouldn't take place anywhere near Yale, but some where 'far, far away' as Buffy had said. It was only after Rory had agreed to secrecy that Buffy had disclosed the information.

There'd been a merger between the two secret organizations, the watcher's council, a group of men and women who oversaw the training of slayers, and something called the Stargate program. It seemed that a watcher had made a very convincing argument that involved disclosing critical and well kept secrets of both the slayers and watchers.

Buffy had laughed saying that she and Willow had only returned from a secret command base in Antarctica a few days ago, which had briefed them on the mission ahead.

Journalist Rory was intrigued. She'd asked questions. Some Buffy answered, others she avoided. None the less, Rory got the gist. That's where normal Rory came in. The same girl she'd been at age sixteen. Scared to step out of her shell, afraid to do something that could possibly harm her.

Buffy had given her a few days to mull over the proposition and she'd been left in the darkness of her nearly empty dorm room.

Like a good girl, she'd though carefully about what her decision would be. Sure there were upsides to following Buffy. One, she could get out of the mess she'd gotten herself in with Logan. She wouldn't have to worry about the felony charges that came with the theft of a boat. Her mom's disappointment be slightly secondary to the events she would be attending to.

But then again, wherever she was going, was obviously a place she couldn't have her mom tag along with her. Though they might not be an good terms now, Rory had hoped that they would make up quickly.

Drawing out a piece of spare paper she'd found on the mahogany desk that had been covered in notebooks and school books only a few days ago, she began to list the pros and cons of dropping everything to do the slayer thing.

In the end training had won. She wasn't sure how. When she looked at the excuses for the pro column, she wasn't sure how'd she come up with half of them. And it seemed the only Con she'd found was that her mom.

To days after Buffy's visit, she'd phoned the slayer and had informed them of her decision. The next day a car had dropped by and Rory had loaded what was left of her possessions in it. Looking back at her school one last time, she said goodbye to one part of her life and hello to the next.

Now, of course, he wasn't exactly sure what kind of thing she'd said yes to. Buffy had said the base was top secret, but she hadn't imagined it to be this way. Not far from the security post, the bus parked and the slayers filed out of the bus only to be greeted by armed soldiers who informed them that they were their escorts. A single file line was formed and they had been led inside, all the while, the head commander was spouting of rules that were enforced while they were inside the base. Don't touch anything. Do talk to anyone unless they talk to you. No wandering. No pushing buttons.

The girls on Rory's bus were led to a large room where several doctors were doing a final check on the slayers and the rest of the crew that were embarking on this mission.

Quietly she began to strip the weapons she'd been provided with. A small dagger, a pistol that fit neatly into the palm of her hand. In the two week before this moment, Buffy had diligently trained the young slayers in weapon combat. They'd learned how to aim, shoot, and kill. Buffy had gotten a one on one training session with Faith, who'd gladly taught her the basics of hand to hand combat, should the need arrise.

Suddenly, Rory felt nervous. _I'm not ready for this_ she thought wildly I'm _twenty years old, I have a life, a mom who loves me, a town that adores me_ Her rapid thoughts stopped when someone sat down on the cot next to her.

"Hi, I'm Vi." The girl next to her introduced. "Have you begun your training, I don't recognize you-" The red head began to ramble, but Rory shook her head.

"No, I sort of went to college instead of training. It was only recently that I agreed to begin training." Rory observed the room around her better. There were several beds, a few girls to each, with high tech medical equipment at the head of each one.

"So, do you think that there's a lot of serious injuries around here? That equipment looks kind of serious." Vi spoke quietly.

"Let's not talk about it. I'd rather not think about myself ending up here with things all poked into me if this doesn't work." Rory attempted to joke, but her nervousness was now obvious.

"Hi girls. This wont be more then a moment." A doctor approached them, stethoscope around her neck, several instruments in her lab coat pocket. The doctor checked Rory's pulse with practice. She wrote her findings on a clip board. In the span of a minute, Rory's eyes, ears, nose, mouth, and reflexes were checked, all the information going on the piece of paper before the doctor moved onto Vi.

In another part of the base a stoic Angel was pestering his only son. "Are you sure you want to go. You don't have to." Angel stated, pacing in back and forth rapidly in front o a sitting Conner Angel.

"Dad. I want to go."

"But you're barely finished with college. Don't you have like two more years-"

"Dad. I'm going to Atlantis."

Conner hadn't meant to take the tone with his father, but even after the revelation that Angel was his father, and not the guy who he'd believed to be, he still felt uncomfortable with Angel acting like an authority figure. Sure he remembered the time he spent with Angel as a teenager. But he also remembered the times with his host family. The fun times. The happy times. The sad times. It was almost seamless, the two realities, and being around Angel sometimes muddled the fine line he'd drawn to separate each and every one of them.

"I'm sorry. It's just that-" Angel began but Conner waved him off.

"I understand. But I'm sure this is safe. The SGC have been doing this for a decade or so, I'm nearly positive they know what they're doing." Conner said. Angel's head shot up at the word 'Positive', and Conner quickly began to speak again. "Did you see the crew they've assembled for this expedition? Some of the world's most renowned doctors and scientists. There's at least thirty slayers raging from little kids to full grown adults. Then of course, don't forget the fifty or so military officials…"

Before Angel could respond, there was a soft knock at the door and Buffy wedged herself in between a smile gap in the door. "Hey guys, Dr. Weir is calling for everyone's attention." In other words, it was time to go, and Angel sighed. Conner stood up, throwing his back pack over his shoulder. He picked up a weapon General O'Neill had issued him not long after he'd arrived on the base with an explanation about Conner being all warrior like and that it might be necessary. O'Neill had even mentioned something about the strength of twenty men not being that important. Angel could sense the annoyance radiating off the general. Obviously he wasn't thrilled about the amount of civilians going on the journey, but it had been agreed upon and General Jack O'Neill didn't go back on his word…unless it was necessary.

"Well, Dad…" Conner sighed. "Be good. Don't kill Spike and don't go loosing your soul or anything. Most of the man power that can handle that aren't going to be in the galaxy." It was Conner's attempt at a joke.

"Funny." Angel muttered. Buffy smiled as Angel gave a heaving sigh and pulled Conner in for a hug. "Don't do anything stupid. Listen to Buffy and Dr. Weir. Stay out of trouble." Angel commanded. Conner smiled, pulling away.

"I doubt I can find enough trouble to get into." Conner grinned big before moving away from his father and making his way out of the door, leaving the former lovers alone.

"He's going to miss you." Buffy informed. Angel shrugged in reply. "I'll miss you, too, Angel." She whispered.

"Be safe, Buffy. I'm not sure I could handle something happening to you." He responded. She nodded before stepping closer to him and pulling him in for a deep kiss. Before Angel could begin to respond, she'd pulled away, threw on her own back pack and backed out of the door way, giving him a small wave as she began her journey down the hallway and to the gate room.

Rory, along with Vi, Rona, and another slayer who Rory hadn't caught the name of, entered the gate room some time after Dr. Weir had begun to speak. The room was filled to the brim, each person hanging onto every word the doctor said.

"I'd like to offer you all one last chance to withdraw your participation." Rory was tempted to raise her own hand, but reminded herself that this was an once in a life time opportunity, and that if what Buffy said was true, Atlantis was going to be the safest place for her.

"Okay, begin the dialing sequence." Dr. Weir said and stepped down the plank and made her way to a room overlooking the Stargate.

Rory jumped back as the gate began to move. "Chevron one encoded." A voice announced over the loud speaker. It spun again, stopped, then began to move again. A hum of commotion went over the crowd as a few people leaned over to comment to their friends. The loud horn rang out into the room, but no one cared. For the most part, all eyes were trained on the Stargate.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, but only moments, "Chevron eight encoded." Was announced over the intercom and suddenly the Stargate came to life. What looked like a blast of water shot out from the center, only to retract back and there, left in it's wake was the wormhole. Viable and ready to begin allowing passengers. A round of applause erupted through the room and the MALP began to move towards the event horizon. Rory watched with unwavering attention as the first object made it's way onto Atlantis. The MALP, of course, was only a probe, but none the less, Rory was sure that it was eventful in some way.

Up ahead, one of the military men began to give out orders. He was halted by Dr. Weir who appeared from behind the crowd. "We go together." She stated clearly and the colonel agreed. Along with two other officers, Colonel Sumner and Dr. Weir began to start through the gate. The doctor gave the gate room one last look before she herself stepped through the gate. Soon followed the military officers. After several men carrying equipment stepped through the gate, it was Buffy and her crew's turn. Rory found herself next to Vi and a lean guy with dark brown hair and blue eyes. Rory thought Rona had called him Conner before she herself had rushed to the front of the line to get towards the gate.

"Do you think it hurts?" Rory spoke slowly as the three approached the blue surface. Conner smiled.

"Hopefully not as bad as being thrown around by hell beast does." With a smarmy look in his eyes, he looked at the gate, "ladies first."

Rory took a deep breath, shut her eyes tight, and grabbed onto Vi's arm and simultaneously, they stepped into the event horizon.

Rory opened her eyes as she felt herself step out of the gate and was amazed at what she saw. The room, though slightly lit, was dark, but extensive. "Wow." Rory muttered in awe.

**.3.**

"What do you mean, something's wrong?" Buffy asked. The small blonde was following Dr. Weir closely.

"We're not sure yet, Miss Summers."

Rory watched the exchange carefully. Of course something would go wrong. This being the first major decision she'd ever made without the aide of her mother, of course it was blow up in her face.

"Dr. Weir!" One of the scientist exclaimed. Dr. Weir broke away from Buffy and raced to the man's side.

Rory could only hear bits of the conversation. Water. Force shield. Collapsing. Imitate Death.  
Of course.

AN: Please Review!


End file.
